The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style
by LilyWafiq
Summary: Tis the season... Sam tries her best to keep her emotions under wraps this Christmas season.
1. Chapter 1

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

**A/N: So, I wrote this story last year at Christmas time, in the twelve days leading up to Christmas. This story is set in the first year that Vala was on earth for Christmas. So, after waiting a year to publish this at an appropriate time, here it is... The 12 Days of Christmas... SGC Style.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

13th December. 12 days until Christmas.

There is a mini Christmas tree sitting on my lab bench. The lights that adorn it are twinkling happily at me. It was at Vala's insistence that I put up and decorated a tree. This is her first Christmas, and despite being a fully grown adult, she is incredibly excited. She has convinced Daniel to get her off base for Christmas, and he has in turn invited us all to Christmas dinner at his place. It's a nice gesture, and it sure as hell beats being stuck at home, once again alone at Christmas time. I could spend time with Mark and his family, but I think I'd rather stay in Colorado Springs and go to Daniel's place. I wonder if he's invited the General. I hope so, I haven't seen him in a while, and who knows, maybe something will change this Christmas. I can only hope.

——————————————————

Colonel Samantha Carter put down her pen and shut her book. She sat back in her chair, staring at the Christmas tree sitting on her lab bench. She had to admit, it did bring a bit of colour to her lab, which was full of dull, grey and black scientific equipment mostly.

"Hi Sam."

Sam looked up at the door, and at the other female member of SG1.

"Hey Vala." She replied.

"What are you up to?" Vala asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Sam replied, opening a draw and dumping her diary into it.

"Can I ask you a question, Sam?" Vala asked, sitting down opposite Sam.

"Sure." Sam replied. "Go ahead."

"Okay, so I've been reading what you call fanfics on the internet, in particular, Christmas ones. And there seems to be a lot referring to something called mistletoe."

"Ah." Sam said. "Mistletoe."

"You know it?"  
"Yes."

Vala looked curiously at Sam. "So… what is it?"

"It's a plant." Sam replied. "People generally hang leaves of it up at Christmas time. If you're caught standing under the mistletoe with someone, you're supposed to kiss them."

"Kiss them? So if say, Daniel and I…"

"I wouldn't count on it." Sam smiled. "It's not mandatory. It's just, sort of like a tradition."

Vala grinned. "So, how long 'til Christmas now?"

"12 days." Sam replied.

Vala groaned. "Sometimes it's good to be on a planet with shorter days." She said. "However, they don't have Christmas. Or birthdays. So many planets don't celebrate birthdays. It sucks!"

"I'm sure it does." Sam said, a twinkle in her eyes as she tried not to smile in amusement.

"Anyway, thanks for your help." Vala said as she stood up and turned to leave the lab. She stopped and pulled something from her pocket, placing it under Sam's Christmas tree.

"Don't open it 'til Christmas." Vala said.

Sam smiled in return. "Thanks."

Vala grinned. "I just thought it looked a bit bare with no pressies." She left the lab, and Sam smiled again, thinking to herself that perhaps this Christmas would be more fun than normal. The enthusiasm that Vala displayed would no doubt result in a very interesting 12 days.

**A/N: Sorry it's only short, but keep tuned, there's still 11 more days, plus the Christmas day part as well.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

14th December. 11 days until Christmas

I've decided that I need to go Christmas shopping. I need to buy something, even if it's just small, for each of my friends. Something silly, or something special. I'm not sure yet. I should probably write a list, put some thought into it before I actually go shopping. The gift Vala placed under my Christmas tree remains untouched. I'm keeping it as a surprise for Christmas day. Even just one surprise that day would be nice, I suppose. I think I should get something for the General as well. Even if I don't get to see him. I can always send it to Washington if I need to. Okay, time to focus. What should I get everyone?

——————————————————

Sam sat in the commissary, eating a bowl of blue jello. She wasn't particularly hungry, but she needed to do something to fill the time, and Vala had banned her from her lab. She'd tried to object, but Vala just ignored her, sending her on her way. Sam had just started her second bowl of jello when Daniel walked into the commissary, looking disgruntled. He spotted Sam, and came to sit with her.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Vala kicked me out of my office." He replied.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one, then." Sam said.

"What?"

"She kicked me out of my lab." Sam explained.

"Ah. Why" Daniel asked.

Sam shrugged.

"So, done any Christmas shopping yet?" Daniel asked, changing the subject.

"No, not yet." Sam replied. "I was going to go tomorrow. I've got the day off."

"You're actually taking your day off, off?" Daniel asked,

"Is that such a surprise?" Sam asked in reply.

"Yes, actually." Daniel said. "I can't remember the last time you voluntarily took a day off."

"I take days off!" Sam protested.

Daniel just raised an eyebrow.

"Just... not many." Sam continued. "There's nothing to do at home. Or elsewhere. I'm needed here."

Daniel looked unconvinced.

Sam sighed. "Okay, I prefer to be here. At least there are people around and I'm not lonely."

"You get lonely?" Daniel asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry about me, Daniel. I cope fine."

"I don't think you do." Daniel replied, frowning slightly.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You're always here. Go out, find someone to be with if you need to. Just do something. Stop keeping yourself hidden."

Sam looked away. "Maybe I keep myself hidden because I don't want to find someone." She said.

"Why not?" Daniel asked.

"Because I'm waiting."

"For whom?"

"Like you don't know."

Daniel chuckled, causing Sam to look back at him. "I think you're scared. If anything, he's waiting for you."

"What?"

"And he has been for years." Daniel smiled. "He'd give up everything for you."

Sam opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Vala bounding in.

"I'm done." She announced.

"Done what?" Daniel asked, suspiciously.

"You'll see." Vala replied, grabbing his hand, and dragging him from his chair. "You have to come too, Sam."

Sam put down her spoon after taking one last mouthful of jello, and got up to follow Vala and Daniel.

The first stop was Daniel's office. He looked around in disbelief. "You did all this?" He asked Vala. She nodded.

The entire office was decked out in tinsel and decorations, and in the middle stood a large Christmas tree, complete with an angel on top.

"Do you like it?" Vala asked.

"It's..." Daniel trailed off. "Spectacular." He finally said.

Vala beamed, and turned to Sam. "Your turn!" She dragged Daniel with them as they walked to Sam's lab.

"Wow. The tree wasn't enough?" Sam asked once they'd arrived.

"Just getting into the Christmas spirit, Samantha." Vala said.

Sam's lab was similar to Daniel's lab, minus the large tree, as Sam already had a tree on her lab bench. There was tinsel everywhere.

"Check this out." Vala said, turning the lights off. She then hit another switch, and the lab was illuminated with little, multicoloured fairy lights.

Sam laughed. "Impressive." She turned to Vala. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Vala replied. "I figured everyone should get into the Christmas spirit. I'[m going to do Teal'c quarters next."

Daniel snickered. "Good luck with that."

"Why?" Vala demanded.

"No reason." Daniel replied.

Vala narrowed her eyes.

Daniel grinned. "It's just, Teal'c isn't the sort of person I see as having a thing for fairy lights."

Sam chuckled. "Definitely not."

"Who said anything about lights?" Vala asked, before she stalked off, no doubt to find Teal'c.

Daniel and Sam grinned at each other, before going their separate ways.

**A/N: 11 days til Christmas. I put up our Christmas tree yesterday, so our house is a little more Christamassy. :D My Christmas stocking is also on my doorknob, but I reckon I might do a Vala. My room could do with a bit of decorating...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

15th December. 10 days until Christmas

Well, I'm at home today. Apparently this is a strange occurrence. I just prefer to be at the SGC as compared with sitting by myself at home. However, today I have a purpose. Christmas shopping. I'm going to the mall, to see if I can find what I want. If all else fails, there's the internet. Or maybe a nice drive to Denver. I have to admit, I was a military brat, I never expected to be posted to one base for so long. And I certainly never expected that a town like Colorado Springs could become my home. But over the last decade, that's exactly what it's become. Maybe it's because of the length of time I've been here, maybe it's because of what we do. Who knows? Maybe it's because of the family I've made while I've been posted here.

——————————————————

Chrissy list

1. Daniel – A book? How would I know what he already has? Maybe a book that is silly in comparison to what we actually know. Maybe about Atlantis...

2. Teal'c – What do you get someone who has very little use for material items? Maybe a new hat, although that's more what the General would get him. Maybe a teddy bear.

3. Cameron – A toy aeroplane. He loves flying.

4. Vala – What do you get a thief? A pair of handcuffs? I shudder to think what she'd do to Daniel...

5. The General – Absolutely stumped.

6. Landry – Something to say thanks for the constant support.

——————————————————

Sam finished writing her list before folding it and putting it in her pocket. She then grabbed her bag, purse, and jacket, before leaving her house and driving to the mall.

Sam was browsing through the mall, looking at nothing in particular, when something caught her eye. Thus far she'd bought a model of the Roswell Greys... aka, an asgard, for Teal'c. It was a bobble head toy, and it made her smile. For Daniel she'd found an archaeologists dress up outfit. It was so ridiculous that Sam had laughed out loud when she first saw it, getting some strange looks from other shoppers. It contained an Indiana Jones – like hat, a khaki shirt, and a giant magnifying glass. Cam's pressie had been easy. As soon as she'd entered the mall she'd spotted it. It was a blow up pool toy. An aeroplane. Sure, it was a little kids toy, but Sam knew that Cam would like it. For General Landry, her ever patient CO, she'd found a tie that stated in big letters 'I'm in charge!' Sam thought it was appropriate. Vala's gift had been fun to choose. For the first time in about three years, Sam was able to buy a gift for another woman. She had not had many female friends since Janet had died. So, she'd had fun with Vala's present. Last time Sam had visited Vala in her quarters, she'd found that the other woman had a multitude of photos covering every available surface. So Sam had found an album, and bought some fancy paper and stickers. A scrapbook. The last gift Sam needed to buy was for the General. Jack. She was about to give up when she'd spotted it. She grinned as she entered the store to make her purchase. She left happily, and drove home.

**A/N: 10 days. :D I am currently watching Sea Patrol. Again. And I have to do the dishes. Again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed Sam's shopping trip. And please, I love getting reviews. Make my day a good one. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

16th December. 9 days until Christmas

Well, the SGC is definitely getting into the Christmas spirit. There are decorations everywhere, and someone has set up a speaker system playing Christmas carols across the base. I suspect Siler. But everyone is getting in to the Christmas mood. Morale on base seems to be up. It's good. We have nothing to worry about at the moment. There are fewer missions, and a lot more down time. Much of the base's personnel are away, visiting their families and friends, and preparing for Christmas. Everyone is acting normal. Like normal people. Very unlike what we actually do here, 28 floors below the surface, and under a mountain. Even I am taking some time off, trying to relax and enjoy myself. Vala has insisted on a base Christmas party, so she has roped both myself and Daniel into helping her organise and run it. I, in turn, have convince Cam to help as well. General Landry has given us permission, and it is to be held on the 23rd. Two days before Christmas. So far, we haven't planned much, besides sending out invites. So far, Daniel and I have had no luck in finding a venue at this sort notice. So, at the moment, it seems like the party will be here on base.

——————————————————

Sam sighed in frustration as she hung up the phone.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"It is impossible to find an unbooked venue this close to Christmas. She replied.

"I figured as much."

"Yeah."

They lapsed into silence, until...

"Are you two working?" Vala burst into Daniel's office, arms full of even more tinsel and decorations.

"We're taking a very short break." Daniel replied.

"Hmm." Was Vala's response. "Got anywhere else to hold this thing yet?"

"No." Sam answered. "Everywhere is booked."

Vala looked thoughtful. "How about the local high school's gymnasium?"

Sam frowned. "They wouldn't just let us use their gym."

"Why not?" Vala asked.

"Well..."

"Just call. You might be surprised."

Sam rolled her eyes, and picked up the phone again. She hung up a little while later, looking slightly stunned. "They said yes." She said.

"Fantastic!" Vala said with a grin.

"Yeah. So now what?" Daniel asked.

"Now we plan food and music!" Was Vala's enthusiastic reply. "We need all sorts; nibblies, hot and cold; sweet and savoury; nothing too big. We'll need desserts, all Christmassy of course..." She continued to list things that they would need, and Sam, ever the intelligent one, jotted down what Vala wanted on a piece of paper. When Vala finally finished her list, Sam held up the piece of paper and said, "So, who's paying for all this?"

Vala raised an eyebrow. "General Landry." She replied, as though it should have been obvious.

"Really?" Sam asked.

Vala nodded. "He set me a budget, but I'm sure I can get more out of him." She gave a sly grin.

"I wouldn't try." Daniel advised. "He may be kind enough to give you a small amount for your party, but don't tempt fate. He's not always the most giving of people."

"Who isn't the most giving of people?"

Daniel, Sam and Vala all jumped at the voice, and turned to the door of Daniel's office.

Sam, being the only military officer, jumped to attention.

"At ease, Colonel." General Landry said. "Care to fill me in?"

"We were just talking about..." Sam started.

"General O'Neill." Daniel jumped in.

"What? I mean... General O'Neill. Yes." Sam said.

General Landry smirked, and shook his head knowingly. "Well, carry on, then. I plan to enjoy this party." He smiled at them, and then left them to it.

**A/N: Well, I've been trying to pack up my bedroom so I can move house again. I'm moving in with my step-sister, but that means packing everything. And downsizing. My books are packed, most of my junk is packed. Still got to pack my clothes, dvds, and last bits and pieces. I move early in January. **

**Meanwhile, Christmas is now 9 days away. And there are presents under our Christmas tree. :D**

**Feel free to review, I like getting the feedback. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope you are enjoying this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

17th December. 8 days until Christmas

Party planning continues, but I've excused myself from it. I've had a quiet chat with Daniel about whether he's invited the General to our Christmas day celebrations. He said it was up to me to call him. So that's what I've decided to do. I've been staring at the phone for the last half hour, however, and I am still trying to work up the courage to actually call him. I mean, it's not like o never speak to him anymore, it's just, this is under different circumstances. And I don't really know what to say. Well... here goes nothing.

——————————————————

Sam picked up the phone and dialled the number that she, by now, knew off by heart.

"Good afternoon, this is the office of General Jack O'Neill, Susie speaking. How can I help you?"

His secretary, Sam supposed.

"Yes, hi. This is Colonel Samantha Carter. Is the General available?"

"Colonel, of course. I'll patch you through."

There was some music, then a phone ringing. He answered after a few rings.

"O'Neill." He said.

Sam sighed. God, she missed hearing his voice every day.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." Sam said, sounding slightly strangled.

"Carter?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Hi."

Sam laughed. "Hi."

"Carter." He said again. "How are you?"

"I'm good, sir. How are you?" Sam replied.

"Yeah. You know, bored to death of paperwork."

Sam smiled to herself. She could imagine.

"So, what's your reason for calling? I mean, other than to hear my wonderfully sexy voice?"

Sam blushed, if only he knew the truth of it. "Well, sir, Vala, Cam, Daniel and I are organising a Christmas party. We were wondering if you'd like to come. And also, on Christmas day we're having a small get together at Daniel's place. You're welcome to come to that too."

"When's the party?"

"The 23rd."

"Oh. Damn. Carter, I'm sorry, I have something I need to be at on the 23rd."

"Oh." Sam tried not to let the disappointment enter her voice.

"But I'll definitely be there on Christmas day."

"That's good. Daniel's place at 1100 hours."

"Cool. And Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"It's good to hear your voice."

"Yours too, sir." Sam replied.

"I'll see you on Christmas, Sam." Jack said, before hanging up, leaving Sam feeling oddly satisfied. She smiled, and hung up her phone too. She was definitely looking forward to Christmas now.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Just a short chapter today. Hope it was alright. Did a bunch of shopping today, for birthday and Secret Santa presents. Have a birthday party to go to on Saturday night, and a Christmas party on Sunday. It's not the same sort of party Vala's busy organising, but it'll be great fun anyway.**

**:D**

**Please review. Think of it as an early Christmas present.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, story alerts, favourite stories etc... so far. It definitely make me feel loved.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

18th December. 7 days until Christmas

Well, one week to go now. You know, everyone makes Christmas out to be a really huge deal, but when it comes down to it, it's just another day. Sure, it's a special day, but it's just another day. It's sad really, people can get so worked up over this one holiday, just to be bitterly disappointed when things don't go their way. What's even sadder is that I just might be one of those people. I'm holding out a lot of hope that Jack will do something, but if what Daniel says is true, then jack is waiting for me. Maybe I'll have to make the first move. If I can work up the courage. Or I could just be desperately lonely for the rest of my life. I live such a screwed up life. Getting off that topic, party preparations are in full swing. Vala has proven herself to be quite adept at organising parties. I think it will be rather enjoyable. Talking to Jack yesterday was pretty good, too. He called me Sam. That means more to me than he could ever know... wait, I thought I got off this topic. Hmm...

——————————————————

"Hey, Sam. Will you take me shopping?" Vala asked, bounding over to Sam, who was in the process of eating some blue jello, while writing a list.

Sam looked up from the list of decorations needed for the party. "Shopping?"

"Yeah, I need to buy some presents and stuff." Vala replied.

"Daniel can't take you?"

"No, I can't." Daniel said, as he walked past the two women. "I am incredibly busy right now."

Vala rolled her eyes. "No he's not, he just doesn't want to take me shopping."

Sam smiled. "I'll tell you what, if you can get General Landry to let me have the rest of the day off, I'll take you shopping."

Vala grinned. "I'll go talk to him now." And she was gone.

"He won't let me go." Sam commented to Daniel, and she went back to reading the list, and adding things to it.

"I can't believe he said yes." Sam grumbled as Vala dragged her into yet another shop. Sam didn't normally mind shopping, but Vala had turned her into a guinea pig, testing different outfits and asking Sam's opinion on absolutely everything. Sam was relieved when Vala decided to sit down and have a drink.

"So, have you bought all your Christmas presents?" Vala asked as they sat.

"Yes, I have." Sam replied.

"Sis you invite General O'Neill to the party?"

"I did."

"Is he coming?"

Sam sighed. "No. He's busy. But he's coming to Daniel's on Christmas."

Vala smiled. "At least he's coming to that, then."

"Yeah."

"You really like him, don't you?" Vala asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Sam answered.

Vala looked curious. "Do explain, Colonel."

"I'd rather not." Sam replied.

"But I'm curious. Don't leave me hanging."

Sam sighed. "I've known Jack O'Neill for over ten years. I developed feelings for him. He did for me as well. But we're both Air Force."

"So?"

"So, there are regulations in place. The frat regs. They prohibit any form of relationship between officers."

"That sucks."

Sam smiled at Vala's response. "Yes, it does."

"So, you can't just ignore the regulations?" Vala asked.

"No." Sam replied. "We could both lose our jobs."

"I doubt that." Vala said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I see it this way. You've both done so much, that the Air Force can't afford to lose either of you. So, you could always threaten to quit unless they grant you permission to pursue a relationship."

Sam chuckled.

"What?"

"That's actually pretty smart."

Vala gave a smug grin. "I do what I can."

**A/N: Wow, a whole year since I had my wisdom teeth out. This year's gone too quickly for me. But I digress; hope you enjoyed this little chapter. :D**

**As always, reviews are love 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

19th December. 6 days until Christmas

Four days until the party, and six days until I see Jack. I have to say, Vala's thoughts on the matter were quite insightful. She may not look it, but she's quite intelligent when she wants to be. Despite all of her shortcomings; being a former thief, still untrustworthy at times; she is an invaluable member of the SGC, and I can't see why Daniel continues to push her away. Maybe I should talk to him about that. Anyway, for a party that's only been in planning for a few days, it's going very well. All we need now is the food, which we will collect on the 23rd, so it is fresh. I'm actually looking forward to this opportunity to be with my colleagues and friends outside of the SGC. I think it will be good for everyone.

——————————————————

Daniel was sitting in the commissary by himself when Sam entered. She grabbed a bowl of blue jello and plopped herself down in front of him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." He replied.

They sat in silence for a little bit, while Sam ate her jello.

"So..." Sam said.

"So..." Daniel said in reply.

"I don't generally stick my nose into other people's business, but seeing as you stick yours into mine all the time, I feel entitled to stick mine in yours."

"What? What about?" Daniel asked.

"Vala." Sam replied.

"Vala? What about her?"

"Are you going to keep brushing her off?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"She's in love with you." Sam said.

"No she's not. I'm a constant source of amusement and entertainment to her."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Trust me on this Daniel."

"Most of the time, she's just messing with me."

Sam shook her head. "She loves you Daniel. Just give her the chance to prove that to you."

"Did she put you up to this?"

"No. This is all from observations and the fact that I know you have feelings for her, too. You gave me advice, this is me reciprocating."

They sat in silence again as Sam finished her jello.

"At least think about it." Sam said, getting up. "Oh, and be careful for mistletoe."

"She knows about mistletoe?"

Sam gave a nonchalant shrug.

Daniel sighed, took and his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Oh great."

Sam suppressed a grin, and patted Daniel on the back. "You'll be fine." She said, before leaving the commissary, leaving Daniel sitting by himself again, this time with even more on his mind.

**A/N: Well, half way through, less than a week to go. :D I have a Christmas party tomorrow, which should be fun. Anyway, you know the drill with reviewing and what not. I appreciate feedback. Hope you enjoyed this little update, sorry it's so short. Personally, I can't wait for the 23****rd****, cos that's a pretty awesome chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

20th December. 5 days until Christmas

Well, I am now officially nervous. I walked into the commissary today to get some jello, and walked into instant silence. Everyone just instantly shut up. I'm suspicious now. Vala and Daniel are behind this, of that I am sure. But what it is, I don't know. They're planning something, something I'm not supposed to know about. But anyway, moving on from their suspicious plotting, I think Daniel may have listened to my advice about Vala. They seem closer that they were before. I would ask Vala, but chances are that she'll just tell me anyway. Vala is very keen on everything Christmas, so has instituted an SG1 Secret Santa, to be given on Christmas day at Daniel's house. I got Teal'c. So I have to go find something else for him. I'm thinking chocolate. Teal'c has always been keen on that.

——————————————————

Sam looked up at the doorway to her lab. She had a hunch that Vala would be arriving shortly. She was not wrong. Less than a minute later, Vala bounded into the lab, looking excited.

"Guess what!"

"Daniel asked you out?" Sam replied.

Vala frowned. "How'd you guess? Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't tell me." Sam grinned at Vala. "He asked you out, huh?"

Vala nodded exuberantly. "Yep. We're having dinner on New Year's Eve."

"Oh, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"No where special. Everything's fully booked, so he's going to make me dinner at his place. Just the two of us."

Sam smiled. "I hope it works out for you."

"So do I." Vala replied. "But I think it will. If I try harder to not say or do stupid things around him."

"So..." Sam decided to change the subject. "Party planning done?"

"Yup, it's all ready, we just have to pick up the food on Saturday morning and set up the decorations."

"It sounds like it's going to be a good party." Sam said.

"I think it will be." Vala replied. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she didn't. She got up and left Sam sitting alone in her lab, contemplating what the other members of her team could possibly be hiding.

**A/N: So what are they hiding??? Find out soon. :D**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

21st December. 4 days until Christmas

There are secrets around on base. They are beginning to bug me. Daniel, Vala and Mitchell are always suspiciously quiet and reserved when I'm around, and I have no idea what is going on. In other news, Daniel took my advice. He's asked Vala out, which is good. I hope it works out for them. I have to say, romance seems to be in the air on base. Regulations will always stand in the way, but that doesn't stop the attraction. This time it's Cam and Carolyn Lam. I wonder if General Landry knows, what with Carolyn being his daughter and all. Well, there are a few more presents under my tree. One from Daniel, one from Cam, and one from 'Santa.' Nice.

——————————————————

Vala was once again bouncing around is Sam's lab.

"Do you need something?" Sam asked.

"No. Just killing time. How many days now?" Vala fired off the question in response.

"Four days." Sam replied.

"Ah! This waiting is killing me!" Vala exclaimed.

"Well, this happens to everyone, every year."

"On earth." Vala pointed out.

"Well, yeah." Sam said.

Vala sat on Sam's bench, swinging her legs. "How do you cope with the wait?" She asked.

"Quite easily." Sam replied. "It doesn't feel like Christmas."

Vala frowned. "How can it not feel like Christmas?" She looked confused. "I got you a Christmas tree! Your lab is decorated, there's Christmas carols playing in the background. How can it not feel like Christmas?" She asked again.

Sam shrugged. "Just doesn't."

"Hmm." Vala stared at Sam closely. "Maybe it's different for me 'cause I haven't had Christmas before."

"Maybe." Sam answered.

"I'm gonna go to the commissary. Want anything?" Vala asked.

"No thanks." Sam replied.

"Okay." Vala jumped down from the lab bench and exited the lab.

Sam turned back to her computer, but was interrupted a little while later.

"Colonel Carter."

Sam looked at the door. "Teal'c."

The stoic Jaffa stood in the doorway to the lab.

"Come in." Sam said.

Teal'c walked in and stood in front of Sam. "I saw that you had a gift tree..."

"Christmas tree." Sam corrected quietly.

Teal'c inclined his head. "Christmas tree. I saw that you had a Christmas tree and thought you might like another gift." He placed a package under the tree.

Sam smiled up at him. "Thanks Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head again. "You are welcome, Colonel Carter."

Sam watched as Teal'c left the lab, then turned to her computer again, focussing on her calculations, trying to forget about Christmas, just for now.

**A/N: So, there's an episode, can't remember which one, where Cam and Carolyn step out of an elevator, and Cam then does some of his shirt buttons up. Anyone else notice that?**

**Anyway, getting closer to Christmas. And still I am packing my room up. Not fun. I will be glad when I've moved, just so I don't have to worry about packing any more.**

**I hope this chapter was alright. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

22nd December. 3 days until Christmas

The party's tomorrow night. Vala is definitely looking forward to it. I am too, in a way. It's a way to loosen up, to have fun. And I have to admit, I don't do that very often. Back when SG1 was myself, Teal'c, Daniel and Colonel O'Neill, and even after his promotion to General, he was always telling me to loosen up, to get a life. I never really did. Not until Pete. I haven't thought about him in a while. I hope he's happy. Even if I couldn't love him, I did care about him. There hasn't been anyone since him, and I really want to be in a relationship. Not just a one night stand, but a meaningful relationship, with someone I love. Not that I wouldn't mind some sex...

——————————————————

Sam was talking to Cam and Teal'c as they sparred.

"Why do you guys continue to beat the crap out of each other at every given opportunity?" She asked.

"Exercise." Cam grunted as he ducked out of the way of one of Teal'c blows.

"Colonel Mitchell is a worthy opponent. And this form of exercise keeps my skills from fading." Teal'c said calmly, not winching as Cam landed a blow on him.

Sam gave an indifferent shrug. "Fair enough."

"Oh, there you are!"

Sam sighed. She couldn't hide anywhere. Vala could always find her, so, short of hiding in a broom closet, Sam continued to put up with her.

"Here I am." She said.

Vala grabbed Sam's arm, dragging her from the gym.

"Bye Cam, bye Muscles." Vala called over her shoulder as she dragged Sam away.

"What now Vala?" Sam sighed.

"Check out my fingernails!" Vala stuck out a hand and Sam had to smile. They were green and red, alternating. "I'm gonna do yours now." She continued, shoving Sam into her quarters.

Sam sat down on a chair. She decided there was no point arguing about this. Vala could be very convincing, that and the fact that she'd likely resort to some sort of blackmail otherwise.

Vala collected up her nail polishes and grabbed one of Sam's hands. She began with red. Thumb, middle finger, pinky; then green, index, ring finger.

"So, spoken to Jack recently?" Vala asked while she was working.

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, not since I invited him to Christmas at Daniel's."

Vala nodded, then started on Sam's other hand.

They sat in silence, Vala concentrating, and Sam thinking.

"Done!" Vala said after a little while. "Now you just have to wait 'til it dries..."

"I have worn nail polish before, Vala." Sam said. "I know what to do."

"Okay then. Don't ruin it before tomorrow night." Vala said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam replied. "Thanks."

Vala beamed. "You're welcome!"

Sam got up and left, walking towards her lab.

"Colonel!"

Sam turned. "General." She replied.

"I was just wondering if you'd finished your report on the device SG7 found on P7Y-376." General Landry asked.

"Not yet, sir." Sam reluctantly replied. "I haven't had the opportunity to complete my research. Dr Lee is being very possessive."

Landry smiled. "I might have to have a word with him then."

Sam smiled in return.

Landry's gaze wandered to her, now green and red, fingers. "Hmm. Not exactly regulation, Colonel." He said with a smile.

Sam balled her hands up, and blushed. "It's Christmas, sir." She replied. "Vala's idea."

"As long as it comes off after Christmas, it's fine." The General replied.

"Thanks, sir." Sma answered.

Landry nodded a dismissal to Sam, and she kept walking towards her lab.

**A/N: Watching more Stargate Atlantis :D Watched ep 3 of Stargate Universe last night. Jack was in it! We finally got to see his office. And Supernatural last night had Paul McGillion in it. Which was kinda cool.**

**Hope you enjoyed Vala's enthusiasm today, I know I did.**

**Tomorrow is party day! Wee!**

**Please review. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

23rd December. 2 days until Christmas

Well this is it. Party day! A week's worth of planning all comes down to today. Surprisingly, I haven't seen Vala yet today. I expect she will be at the school gym, setting up decorations all morning. It's possible she'll be back later and I'll have to put up with her then. It'll almost be a good thing when Christmas is over, just so she'll leave me alone. Don't get me wrong, I love her company, but she's just so enthusiastic about everything! She's so over the top. But we love her anyway. She's done well over the past year to improve herself. I'm proud of her, though probably not as proud as Daniel. As much as she drives him up the wall, I know he's proud of the changes she's made. Anyway, bust get some work done today, before Vala gets back.

——————————————————

It was 1630 hours. The party started at 1930 hours. Three hours to go. Sam was sitting in her lab, typing up a report that General Landry had wanted yesterday. Sam hated having to hand things in late, but this wasn't her fault. As she'd told Landry yesterday, Dr Lee hadn't let her near the device for a lot of the time. She was currently annoyed with him.

"Hey Sam! Check this out!" Vala bounded into the lab, and Sam was left gaping at her.

"Wow." Sam said.

"You like it?" Vala asked.

"It's... cute." Sam replied.

Vala was wearing a short red skirt, and a tight fitting red shirt. Both had fluffy white edges. She was also wearing a Santa hat. A sexy female Santa suit, topped off with knee high, laced, black boots.

"So, you like it?" Vala repeated.

"It's... cute." Sam said again.

Vala grinned. "Good, 'cause I got you one."

"What?"

"This." Vala indicated the outfit. "Is what you and I are wearing tonight."

Sam didn't hesitate. "No."

"No?"

"I'm not going to wear that!" Sam said.

"Oh yes you are." Vala replied.

Sam laughed. "Vala, I let you get me a Christmas tree, put decorations in my lab, I took you shopping, I let you do my nails. I draw the line at tiny Santa suits."  
Vala grinned. "I knew you were gonna say that. But just think, you can get any guy, to do anything for you dressed like this. And it's comfy! Daniel is going to go crazy!" The last part was directed at herself.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"A thousand times no."

"What are you two arguing about... oh, wow." Cam had walked into Sam's lab, and was now ogling Vala. "You got one of those Sam?"

"Yes she does." Vala replied. "She's gonna wear it tonight."

"No, I'm not." Sam said.

Cam turned to her. "Pretty please?" He pouted.

Sam gave him an incredulous look. "Why?"

Cam shrugged. "One beautiful lady dressed like that, and I'll be ogling her all night. And Jackson won't like that. But if there's two of you, I can ogle both of you, and make it look as though I'm just a healthy male."

Sam glared at him. "You're mad."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Fine, I'll wear it." Sam muttered.

"Great!" Vala dumped a bag on Sam's desk. "Here you go."

At 2230 hours, with the party in full swing, Vala hopped up onto a table, calling for everyone's attention. She got it quickly. She also got a few wolf whistles. She laughed at that. "Okay everyone, now for something special. May I introduce... Santa!"  
By now, everyone had had a few drinks, so everyone cheered loudly.

Someone dressed in a baggy Santa suit walked into the room. He walked over to Vala.

"Thanks, miss." He said.

Sam turned at the sound of the voice. It was eerily familiar. She knew who it was.

"I have a present here in this sack for everyone." Santa announced. "But you can get them yourselves. Grab one when you leave."

Everyone cheered again, except Sam. She was busy staring at 'Santa.'

"I've also got some special gifts." Santa announced.. "First, General Hank Landry. For 'being the best CO around at the moment.'" Santa read the tag on the parcel out loud. He gave a snort of laughter, then passed the gift onto Landry.

"Next, Dr Daniel Jackson. Resident smart-ass. This is for 'everything.' That's all it says. 'Everything.'" He lobbed the gift to Daniel, who managed to catch it. Everyone clapped, as they all knew that Daniel could be a klutz.

"Okay, the next gift is for Colonel Cameron Mitchell, for 'leading SG1 so brilliantly.' Following in the footsteps of some truly fantastic COs." He threw the gift to Cam, who smiled in return.

Santa reached into the bag again. "Teal'c. 'Part of the best team around.'" That gift was passed to Teal'c.

"Next, Vala Mal Doran, for 'organising this bash.'"

Vala looked pleased. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, one more official gift, and also an unofficial gift. This goes to a certain Colonel, who tonight is looking incredibly hot. Colonel Samantha Carter, can you come up here please?"

There were some more wolf whistles and laughs, and Sam turned bright red as she wandered towards the man dressed as Santa. When she arrived, he passed her a wrapped gift, then grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Carter." He said, before, without hesitation, pulling down his fake beard, placing his hands on either side of Sam's face, and kissing her.

Sam would have gasped, but she was frozen for a moment. Then she reacted, her hands coming up to meet around his neck, kissing him back. His tongue sought entry, which Sam happily gave, parting her lips. The kiss would have become more passionate, and could easily have led to something more, but he pulled away, grinning madly at her.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Sam replied, grinning back at Jack, her other gift all but forgotten.

**A/N: :D Can you see why I was looking forward to this chapter?**

**In other news, I saw Avatar yesterday. It was AWESOME!!!!!!!!**

**Please review, I'd appreciate it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

24th December. 1 day until Christmas aka Christmas Eve

Hmm. Wow. Last night was just wow. It was quite possibly the best night of my life. After Jack declared me to be 'incredibly hot' and kissed me in front of everyone, regulations be damned, we ended up at my place. Now, sex is something I needed, however what we did... not just sex. We made love. He worshipped me, made me feel like a goddess, which he insists I am. I just smile and shake my head at him, which causes him to kiss me again. I don't ever want to kiss anyone else. Only him. Waking up next to him this morning felt so normal, like I've done it every morning. I can't believe he was there last night. Turns out he was in on it. Everyone was. Daniel, Vala, Cam. Even Teal'c knew. They'd planned this as a surprise for me. Well, I think I am going to go and find my very kissable General and kiss him some more.

——————————————————

"I still can't believe you really came last night." Sam said to Jack, late in the afternoon. He was seated in her lab, grinning absentmindedly at her.

"How could I say no? They asked nicely. Vala was so excited when I said yes." Jack replied.

"I can imagine." Sam muttered. She was actually getting a break from Vala, due to Jack being around.

"You look distracted. What's up?" Jack asked.

"I'm glad you're here." Sam began. "And what we did last night. I can't wait to do it again..." She trailed off.

"But?" Jack asked.

"But what about regulations? Are we going to be court martialled?"

Jack shook his head. "Consider it a Christmas present. The SGC has had an amendment in the regulations, specifically the frat regs. As long as you can be discreet and your relationship doesn't change decisions you'd make, an interpersonal relationship is allowed."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "You bet."

"But you're not an SGC officer anymore. Does this count for you?" Sam asked.

"I wrote the amendment. It was my idea. Of course it applies to me too. You think I'd go to all this trouble to continue to be separated from you?" Jack had stood up walked over to Sam while he was speaking. He took Sam's face in his hands, reminiscent of the previous night, and kissed her gently.

Sam sighed, surrendering herself to Jack. Her eyes drifted shut, and she felt his tongue on her lips, and she parted them to let Jack's tongue meet hers. The kiss was becoming more passionate until...

"Ahem." There was the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Slowly, Jack pulled back from Sam, brushing her hair from her eyes. Then he turned to look at the intruder.

"Daniel."

"Jack." Daniel replied, smirking. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely." Jack replied. "Can we help you?"

"I just came by to see if you were still coming to my place tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha." Jack replied.

"Great. 11 o'clock then." Daniel said. Then he smiled. "And can I say, I'm extremely happy that you two finally had the guts to do something about your feelings." Daniel turned and left the lab, leaving Sam and jack alone again.

"What do you say to dinner?" Jack asked. "A special Christmas Eve dinner, just you and me."

Sam grinned. "I'd like that."

"Brilliant. Where do you wanna go?"

"What would have free tables on Christmas Eve?" Sam asked in reply.

"Oh. Good point." Jack looked thoughtful. "Tell you what, let's go to your place, and I'll make you something."

Sam smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." She grabbed Jack's hand. "Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yeah. I was supposed to leave an hour ago." Sam admitted.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I do remember that once or twice I ordered you to get life. You still continue to disobey?"

"If you weren't here, I'd probably stay here 'til... well, late." Sam said.

"Well, in that case, it's a good thing I'm here."

"Yes it is."

**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve everyone. :D There is one more chapter to go, the Christmas day chapter. Might be up tomorrow, might be up Boxing Day. Depends on what happens tomorrow. Anyway, Merry Christmas!**

**Please review. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**The 12 Days of Christmas: SGC Style**

Sam awoke to something she'd never take for granted again. She had one arm slung over Jack's chest, the other had was intertwined with one of Jack's. She smiled serenely at the man lying next to her. He was beautiful, not that he'd think so, but hey, she was entitled to her own opinion.

"Staring at me for a reason?" Oh, he was awake.

"No." Sam replied. "Just 'cause."

Jack cracked an eye open to look at Sam. He leant over, giving her a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Jack." She replied, kissing him back.

"What's the time?" Jack murmured in between their kisses.

"0800 hours." Sam replied. "I slept in."

"So did I." Jack gave a small grin. "We've got three hours before we need to be at Daniel's. I can think of something we can do between now and then." He pressed his hips into Sam's, and she chuckled.

"Yes, I can think of something as well."

At 0930 hours, Sam crawled out of bed and hopped under the shower. She washed her hair and enjoyed the feel of the hot water on her skin. When she got out of the shower, she slipped into a bathrobe and wandered out into the living room to find Jack. He was in the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" Sam asked.

Jack didn't answer immediately, instead, he turned around and told Sam to close her eyes.

She did.

Jack lead her to the dining room, and sat her down on a chair. "Open your eyes." He said quietly in her ear.

Sam opened her eyes, and was greeted by the table fully set, and breakfast piled on two plates.

"Oh, Jack." Was all Sam could say.

"Merry Christmas. Enjoy. I have a surprise for you afterwards."

"This isn't surprise enough?" Sam asked. "I can't believe you made breakfast. Wow."

Jack sat down beside Sam, and began eating. So did Sam.

Once they'd finished breakfast, Jack pulled a wrapped gift from his pocket and handed it to Sam.

She unwrapped it and found a box. She opened the box and gasped. "Jack, it's beautiful!" She looked up smiling. "Thank you."

"I saw it, and I immediately thought of you." He replied. He pulled out the necklace from the box, and gently fastened it around Sam's neck. It was a tiny silver heart, and Sam smiled at Jack again. She pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips.

"You're welcome." Jack replied.

Sam pulled away from Jack and said, "Wait here." She got up and went to her room. She rummaged around in her wardrobe and pulled out Jack's gift. She returned to the dining room and handed the package to Jack. He opened it and laughed.

"This is great, Sam!"

"That's what I thought when I saw it."

Sam had bought the complete series DVD of Wormhole X-treme. Too bad the complete series only fit on one disc. It came with as extra disc of special features.

"Who knows, I might be on this!" Jack said. "God, Marty was a laugh, wasn't he?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah. We should probably get ready to go to Daniel's."

Jack nodded. "Mind if I grab a shower?"

"Go ahead. There's towels in the cupboard under the sink." Sam replied.

Jack stood to leave, then stooped down to give Sam another kiss. "Thanks."

She smiled as he left.

—

_**Excerpt from the diary of Colonel Samantha Carter**_

25th December. Christmas Day

Jack's in the shower, giving me a little time to actually write in here. The last twelve days have been amazing. A journey, and I've emerged from it better than I was before. My life has taken a turn for the better, things can only go up. I have the love of my life with me, and I'm the love of his life too. I have a family, SG1, and we will be spending time together later. It's going to be great. We're all going to move forwards, and things are going to be good. Jack's given me the most beautiful necklace, and it's a shame I can't wear it all the time, but there's no way I'd risk wearing it off world. Anyway, life is great.

—

Later that day, SG1 were milling about in Daniel's apartment, enjoying the company. Vala was perched on Daniel's lap, talking animatedly to Teal'c, who wasn't saying much. Daniel occasionally added something to the conversation, but he seemed content to let Vala keep talking. Jack was talking to Cam about the ups and downs of being in charge of SG1. And Sam was watching her family with a smile on her face. This is what Christmas should be like. Sam didn't realise that she'd become lost in her thoughts until a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Sam leant back into Jack and smiled happily.

"Having a good day?" Jack whispered.

"Definitely." Sam replied, turning her head to kiss him. "This is the best Christmas ever."

"I agree." Jack answered, kissing her back.

Suddenly, Sam felt more arms encircling her, and found Daniel wrapping himself around her and Jack.

"You know, I love you guys!" Daniel slurred.

"Ah." Sam said.

"Space monkey's been drinking, huh?" Jack asked as Vala walked over.

"Just a little." Vala replied. She laid a hand on Daniel's arm. "Daniel. Do you want to let go of Samantha and Jack?"

Daniel did, and instead threw his arms around Vala. He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Jack watched, bemused. "He never has been able to hold his alcohol, has he?"

"No." Sam replied.

Vala smiled, and lead Daniel out of the room. She came back a little while later. "Uh, Daniel passed out."

Jack chuckled. "I guess that's our cue to leave, then." He slung an arm over Sam's shoulders, and smiled broadly at the rest of SG1.

"It was nice getting to catch up with you, sir." Cam said.

"You too, Mitchell." Jack replied, shaking the younger man's hand.

"T." Jack said, turning to Teal'c. "Always good talking... not talking... with you."

"Indeed, O'Neill." Teal'c said, clasping Jack's forearm.

Jack turned to Vala. "Vala. It's been a pleasure."

Vala grinned, and gave Jack a brief hug. "Thank you for coming, Jack."

"Hey, I'm always up for surprising Carter." Jack replied. He turned to Sam. "Shall we depart?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah." She turned to her friends. "Thanks for a great Christmas." She said.

Cam pulled her into a hug. "And thank you." He said. "For everything."

Teal'c was next. He embraced Sam tightly, not saying anything.

Sam then turned to Vala, who threw her arms around her. "Thank you for all your help, Sam." She said.

"No worries." Sam replied. "Although, I expect my lab to be back to normal when I arrive next."

Vala chuckled.

Sam turned back to Jack, and smiled. He held out a hand, which she took, and they left Daniel's apartment.

Jack held Sam's hand tightly as they made their way back to his truck. He opened the door for her, and helped her in. Before shutting the door, he pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." Sam whispered back.

"Merry Christmas, Carter."

"Merry Christmas, sir."

And then they went home.

**The End**

**A/N: Okay, so I may have meant to finish this some 6 months ago, but hey, I got distracted. :\ Sorry. Anyway, hopefully this was worth the wait. And just think, Christmas in July :D**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Briony.**


End file.
